Worth A Shot
by UpsideDownQuestionMark
Summary: Roxas knows he loves Axel, and knows he needs to tell him. He doubts it'll end well, but today he will try.


Roxas shifted anxiously on the edge of the clock tower, waiting for his red-headed best friend to come up with ice cream. Today was the day. Xion was going to be gone all day, so today was his chance to tell Axel how he felt. Roxas felt his stomach flip and twist. Not only did he love his best friend, he loved his best friend who was his gender. He might be a Nobody, but he knew that boys loving boys wasn't normal. Plus, Axel was ALSO older than him by, what? Nine years? That definitely wasn't a norm of society. But then again, neither was having no emotions…

He had it all planned out. He was just worried that if Axel didn't feel the same, they could never be friends again. That was the last thing he wanted. Just thinking about it made the world seem to crash down around him. But if Axel did love Roxas back… who knew how great that would be. Roxas couldn't count how many naïve fantasies he'd had of his best friend. He may be a Nobody, but he had his fair share of hormones too.

"Heey, Roxas, what's up?" Axel said, dragging the 'hey' part so he sounded like a college boy trying to catch his friend's attention, as he rounded the corner, sea salt ice cream in hand.

"Just waiting." Roxas said soberly as he took he treat from the older man's hand.

"Ooh, how fun." Axel said, dropping himself on the edge of the clock tower, rocking back and forth, getting comfortable.

They sat in silence, until Roxas, after a battle with himself in his thoughts, sliced the silence in half. "Axel, what would you do if" gulp "Demyx said he loved you?"

"Demyx?" Axel chuckled, but something about it was… off. "What, did he tell you some dirty little secret?"

"N-no, just wondering." This wasn't what Roxas expected. Roxas wasn't the sharpest tool in the shed, and was oblivious to the obvious reason for Axel's falter. He thought Axel knew what point he was going to make. Roxas was rigid with fear, was Axel going to turn away now? Axel was worried that Demyx-or some other Organization XIII member(which was more likely. Demyx was too innocent to tell) had mentioned his past to Roxas.

"Do you still want the answer?" Axel said, his voiced just tinted ever so slightly with guilt.

"No, it's okay. It was a stupid question." The blonde internally blushed.

Axel laughed, again, but it was honest this time. He didn't really know. And, again, the blonde didn't see. Sigh.

"What if it… wasn't Demyx that likes you, and it's not hypothetical." Roxas blurted before he could stop himself. His hands flew to his mouth, getting sea salt ice cream on his face. Axel laughed, and (awkwardly, for the love-sick teen) leaned over to help clean him, by pulling Roxas' hand away from his (violently blushing, which Axel politely ignored) face, and wiping the ice cream off with his gloved hand. Roxas was trying not to breath, so as to not disturb the ginger. When Roxas was clean, or at least, as clean as he was going to be without water, Axel receded.

"If it wasn't Demyx? Like, who?" Axel said, after a brief pause.

Roxas went blood red. What was he supposed to say? "Uh, Me." He squeaked, blue eyes going wide with frightened anticipation.

Axel stared at the boy "Roxas… what?"

The self-conscious blonde hid his face in his hands. "I… you…sorry…"

Axel did the unexpected (at least, to the blonde) and reached out and stroked Roxas' hair. "You really think I don't feel the same, Roxas? How oblivious can you be? Why should you be sorry?" he cooed.

Roxas slowly pulled away from his hands, "Really? You… you aren't kidding?" he had doubted this would end well from the start, but he thought it had been worth a shot. And that shot was really worth it.

"I'm being completely honest." Axel grabbed the blonde in a tight embrace, but the surprised Roxas didn't move. Axel, being the one more experienced in relationships, encouraged the blonde by nuzzling his face into his shoulder. Roxas slowly detached his arms and disregarded his unfinished ice cream (Axel had finished his quite some time ago) to wrap them around Axel's neck. "There ya go. Now, was that so hard?" The red head whispered.

And Roxas giggled, quite girlishly, at that. But, hey, he was the one with his arms around Axel's neck; it only made sense his laughter would be feminine. "Are we supposed to… k-…?" Roxas didn't have it in him to finish the word, he was too flustered.

Axel chuckled. "If you want…" and an almost suggestive smile slid across his face.

Roxas nodded furiously, his eyes looking fierce.

Axel smiled wider, and loosened their embrace just the slightest to meet Roxas' lips to his own in a tender, innocent kiss. It was short, but a perfect first kiss for Roxas, nonetheless, with a sunset and everything. As if to prove it, he set down his head in Axel's shoulder, closing his eyes, and enjoying the moment that he had been doubting would happen. Axel let his eyelids droop also, relaxing and letting the soon to be forever-memorable day sink into memory.

-A/N- HAPPY AKUROKU DAY!~ I just had to celebrate, and there's no way I was about to draw Axel. He may be my husband (I. Freaking. Love. OMASH.) but I don't mind him cheating, as long as it's hawt/cute. I very much support AkuRoku, and I'm positive it's canon. Disney was just scared of what people would think if they had homosexuality in their game. Also, I have no right to have a kissing scene in my writing, let alone my first worthy fanfic xD I just knew that I, as an avid fanfic reader, would be irritated if there wasn't any making out involved. So, I called it tender and innocent, just to balance out my own (innocence.). Anyway, this is just a little one-shot to celebrate AkuRoku day. Though, I gave myself room to continue it. Maybe if I get good reviews ^-^' I kept procrastinating writing this until now, so, I'm not going to have a beta, I'll edit it once or twice. I apologize for the shortness, I wrote this after midnight, and it's been a long time since I slept before said hour, so, yeah, a little delusional. If there's any stupid spelling errors, blame that. Also, I have a headache.

LOLOLOLOL, Sakura Kiss (Ouran High School Opening Theme) came on my iTunes while I was editing xDDDDDDD Also, there is o time frame. The time frame is whatever I freaking want it to be.


End file.
